Mémoire d'un agent spécial
by Mr0SirCrocodile
Summary: Un petit one-shot avec Crocodile ! Lisez plutôt, surtout si vous voulez connaitre la véritable nature de Mr0 Sir Crocodile ...


Mémoire d'un agent spécial

**Auteur :** Mr0

**Correctrice : **Neko-Gailin & LaetiChOuuxx

One Piece et ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas, domaaaage ! ^v^

**Chapitre 1**

Le combat était rude, les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur nos fronts, essoufflés, cela faisait maintenant quatre bonnes heures que nos deux équipes s'affrontaient, j'étais pourtant sûr de gagner, j'allais devenir l'empereur de ce pays, le roi, enfin, moi qui avait tant attendu, tant patienter en vue d'obtenir enfin le repos, toutes ces années de dur labeur devaient être achevées dans ce combat, pourtant si simple à remporter, j'avais réuni tout le monde, les billions et les agents généraux, même les agents spéciaux étaient présents. Toute l'organisation s'était réunie au Spider-Café. Notre Plan était parfait ! Mais il fallait qu'il soit là ! Cet imbécile énergumène complètement inconscient et impulsif avait eu raison de moi, de mon plan, de mes agents, que diraient-ils s'il me voyait ? Ils se moqueraient sûrement, quoi qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls …

Je portais enfin le coup final à l'ennemi, lui perforant le torse de mon crochet, je me rappelle ce moment jouissif ou l'on pouvait parfaitement admiré les gouttes de son sang perler sur la surface dorée de l'arme, puis s'ensuivit une longue jubilation concernant mes futurs activités en tant que roi d'Alabasta, jubilation toute fois interrompue par une étrange voix émanant du corps sans vie du garçon au chapeau de paille :

"- … Tu as pris la vie d'un D … Tu dois payer pour ton acte ! Je te maudis, moi le chef de la volonté ! Toi et tous tes compagnons !"

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que … ?"

L'espace d'un instant j'avais cru voir Roger, le seigneur des seigneurs, le roi des pirates ; j'avais cru le voir, mon imagination sûrement.

Ce qui suivit n'était sûrement pas mon imagination, Mr3 venait de tomber à genoux, ainsi que Miss DoubleFinger, ce que je vis n'était pas drôle, voir un homme se consumer de l'intérieur, ça n'était jamais drôle. Puis, un à un, ils tombèrent, tous, sans exception, à genoux devant moi, leurs yeux prirent feu et leurs corps disparaissaient, un à un, lentement je vis mes compagnons de longue date mourir sous mes yeux, j'accourais pour les sauver, les tirer des bras de la mort, moi pourtant plein de fierté ! C'est quand je ramassais la main d'Allsunday que je compris, je me regardais, je regardais mes mains rétrécir puis fondre doucement, prendre feu, dans un silence total, je redécouvris le goût des larmes perdu depuis longtemps, enfin, après un dernier regard adressé à ma compagne, on éteignit la lumière.

**OoO**

Mes pires cauchemars défilaient sous mes yeux, je sentais le soleil brûlant sur ma peau, ne parvenant pas à me réveiller, j'étais plongé dans le noir, ma vie défilait, de ma plus jeune enfance à notre combat contre les pirates du chapeau de paille, ce combat qui m'a valu cette punition. Je me doute bien que ce n'est que la première partie de mes souffrances, que vont-ils me faire subir ? Vont-ils me tuer lentement ? Pour toute réponse, j'entendis le cri du vautour au-dessus de ma tête, peut-être que je vais mourir à petit feu finalement, sous les rayons brûlants d'un soleil qui ne dormait jamais. Pourquoi me font-ils subir tout ça ? Et qui sont-ils ? Les membres de la volonté du D, comme ce bon vieux Roger que j'avais cru voir se dresser au-dessus du chapeau de paille ?

Une douleur jamais éprouvée traversa ma jambe droite alors que je la bougeais, ainsi que tous mes membres, je sentais mes os à l'étroit dans mon corps. D'où pouvait bien venir cette terrible douleur ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui défilaient dans ma tête. Alors que j'observais cet horrible spectacle mis en scène par mon esprit, je sentis quelqu'un approcher, une voix lointaine, puis une autre…

Je me réveillais doucement dans un lit peu confortable, mais beaucoup plus douillet que le sable chaud du désert. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent avec un mal terrible : ouf, le calvaire était terminé ! Alors que je bougeais doucement mes bras, quelqu'un, sûrement l'un de mes sauveurs, s'approchait …

" - Alors mon petit bonhomme, tu as repris des forces ?

- Hein ? Mon petit quoi ? Articulais-je doucement.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? " Dit gentiment l'homme souriant devant moi.

Je me relevais lentement en constatant que mon lit était bien petit, il devait sûrement accueillir un enfant auparavant.

" - Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, mais je dois partir.

- Mais non voyons ! Tu ne vas pas sortir tout seul dans le désert à ton âge ! Reste avec nous, je te raccompagnerais en ville demain !

- A mon âge ? Mais qu'est ce que … ?"

Mes actes allèrent plus vite que ma pensée, et je courais dans la maison isolée à la recherche d'un miroir, d'une preuve que je n'étais pas devenu … ou redevenu …

Je me tenais à présent dans la salle de bain, je me retournais et voyais maintenant mon reflet dans la glace :

" - NOOOOOONNN ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?! J'ai simplement tué un homme, comme tant d'autre, pourquoi cet horrible supplice ?! Criais-je de toutes mes forces

- Que se passe-t-il ?! " Dit l'homme en accourant près de moi

Dans un moment de fureur, je le transperçais de mon crochet. Une demi-seconde plus tard, je compris que l'attaque avait échoué, la raison ? Je n'avais plus de crochet, mais une petite main de petit garçon.

Oui, j'étais redevenu un enfant.

Un gamin de dix ans rivaliserait-t-il contre un homme d'environ trente ans ? Je m'enfuis rapidement de la petite maison. Ma vie ne se résumait plus à grand-chose maintenant. J'avais pris l'enfance d'un gamin et son équipage, je suppose qu'ils voulaient me faire revivre la mienne.

**OoO**

Le soleil tapant me brûlait la peau. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie. Je marchais depuis déjà quatre bonne heures et les hallucinations commençais à me monter à la tête. Je savais que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

Malgré mon apparence d'enfant, j'avais conservé mon cerveaux d'adulte, je me dirigeais donc normalement vers la ville la plus proche : Alabasta. Je connais le désert comme ma poche, c'est aussi le cas de Miss DoubleFinger, vu qu'elle tenait le siper-café.

Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi vous racontez à présent, je suis dans une merde profonde, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi et qui plus est comment me sortir de là. A quelle distance étais-je de la ville ? Deux kilomètre ? Trois ? Ou même six ? Mes forces me quittaient lentement. Je sentais ma peau rougir et cuir sous la chaleur accablante.

J'essayais temps bien que mal de réfléchir et penser malgré la fatigue. Je me rappelais comment j'avais formé l'organisation, avec Allsunday, ces quatre années passées à confier des missions, à veiller au bon fonctionnement de mes plans. Je souris malgré moi en pensant cela. Quelle ironie ! J'ai mis quatre années à élaborer un plan qui s'avère être un échec total ! Je me rappel très bien le jour où j'ai rencontré Allsunday, elle avait tout juste seize ans. Elle voulait absolument travailler, et pour moi en plus ! Sachant que dans le monde des criminels, on ne vient généralement pas demander du travail ! Mais bon elle savait se battre et elle était intelligente. Elle s'est avérée très utile finalement, et elle est comme moi, rejetée de la société. Une fille dont l'existence est un crime. Ça ne fait aucun doute, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux comme compagne.

Mes jambes marchaient toute seul à présent, et mon esprit retraçait toute ma vie avant la fin de mon existence. Le sable bouillant me brûlait la plante des pieds, devenue rouge écarlate. De grande dune de sable s'étendait devant moi, et les seuls choses qui pouvaient encore attirer mon attention était les rares nuages dans le ciel clair.

Au début, je ne vis qu'une tache noir posé au pied d'une masse de sable. Puis plus j'avançais, plus mon esprit laissait les nuages tranquille pour ne s'intéresser qu'à la tache noir qui se précisait au loin. Je distinguais de mieux en mieux la chose, malgré mes yeux qui divaguait sous la fatigue, qui ne se tenait plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de moi. Je marchais plus vite, curieux de savoir ce qui avait par miracle réussi à attirer mon attention. Je compris quelque seconde plus tard, horrifié, que cette tâche était le corps d'un enfant survoler de vautour attendant sa fin. J'accourais alors en direction de l'enfant, lui réservant mes dernières forces. Je sais que j'allais aussi y passer de toute façon !

Ce qui me troubla plus qu'autre chose quand le corps du jeune garçon était tout près du mien, ce n'était ni la puanteur qu'il dégageait, ni la quantité de sueur qui coulait de son front, non, ce qui me troubla, c'est sa coupe de cheveux.

En effet, ce garçon portais une coupe de cheveux très originaux qui m'était portant familière : on distinguait parfaitement le chiffre 3, au-dessus de son crâne !

**OoO**

je suppose qu'à ce moment-là, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer le petit sourire que j'avais au coin des lèvres. C'était justifié ! L'homme que l'on appelait Mr3, qui m'avais servie pendant 4 longue année, ce tenait là, devant moi, dans le corps d'un gamin de 10 ans. J'espérais tout de même qu'il n'en fasse pas autant une fois réveillé.

Je dis enfin :

Mr3 ?

Je découvris enfin ma voie, ma petite voie d'enfant. Je n'avais pas remarqué, quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois chez le couple qui m'a sauvé, à quel point elle était aiguë !

Mr3 ?!

O-Oui ! Qui est là ?!

Mr3, relevez-vous, ce n'est que moi

Mr... Mr0 ?! Mais vous êtes … ?

Oui, tout comme vous d'ailleurs, maintenant relevez-vous : nous avons du chemin à faire !

Chez lui aussi, on ne voyait que le grand sourire en plein milieu de sa figure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit que lui aussi était un enfant, je préfère vous épargner les trente minute qui suivirent, pleine de lamentation. Nous partîmes pour la ville sans s'échanger un mot. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

J'avais mal calculé notre distance par rapport à Alabasta, car une heure après notre départ, on pouvait déjà apercevoir les toits de la ville. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, je n'en pouvais plus ! De cette chaleur, de ce silence ! Pour tout vous dire, Mr3 est un agent que j'apprécie particulièrement, pour son intelligence, et pour sa stupide fois au destin.

Nous arrivons. Dis-je, pour mettre fin à ce silence embarrassant

Puis-je vous poser une question boss ?

Je vous en prie.

Pourquoi allé à la ville ?

Ma fois ! Je m'attendais plus à une question du registre de « Que nous arrivent-ils ? » ! Et bien nous allons à la ville pour trouver des réponses, un abri, et peut-être les notre

Vous pensez qu'eux aussi sont … comme nous ?

Si vous et moi sommes dans cette état, je suppose que les autres aussi …

La géante porte de la capitale se tenait maintenant derrière nous : nous étions enfin arrivés !

Il me restait quelque Berrys dans la poche, qui datait d'avant ma transformation, j'allais acheter du pain et des dattes. Mr3 avait pris ces précaution et avait déjà fait l'état des lieux, avait volé une pastèque, un jambon et un porte-monnaie.

Je le regardais faire en souriant. Quand il me remarqua, il ouvrit des yeux étonné et vint vers moi :

Vous compté refaire votre vie honnêtement ?!

Bien sûr que non ! Je vais reconquérir ce pays !

Ha ! Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs !

Il sourit légèrement et repartie faire ces emplettes.

J'entendis alors une petite voie, comparable à celle d'un moineau :

Mr0 ?!

Sa alors, Miss DoubleFinger !

**OoO**

ça alors, Miss DoubleFinger !

Elle était radieuse, des cheveux noir, bouclé, qui descendait le long de ses épaule. Elle me regardait d'un grand sourire qui voulait dire « Alors, comment vous me trouver ? »

Salut boss ! Alors, comment vous me trouver ?

Tient, cette question m'est familière …

Vous êtes radieuse ! Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça étant enfant !

Merci ! Tient, ne serais-ce pas Mr3 là-bas ?

Si, je l'ai croisé en chemin, et vous, vous êtes toute seul ?

Non ! J'ai retrouvé quelque connaissance. Mr5 ! Miss Valentine ! Venez !

Je vis arriver les deux agents spéciaux nommé plus haut, Miss Valentine étais très mignonne et tout petite, Mr5, lui était plus grand, il avait les même cheveux bouclé qu'à son habitude. Après quelque mots échanger, Mr3 nous rejoignis alors avec une vieille connaissance. Il était en compagnie de Miss MerryChristmas. Elle par contre, n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi laide et agaçante.

Mr0 ! Je vous y tiens à nous laisser tomber en plein désert ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas ce que j'ai dus endurer !

Oh ! Miss DoubleFinger est avec vous ! Comment allez-vous ma chère ?

Ma fois je vais bien et vous ?

Je partais plus loin avec Mr3, qui lui aussi n'avait jamais pu supporter cette petite dame bien en chair, qui était d'ailleurs la seul qui osait me tenir tête. Toute cette animation me montait à la tête. D'habitude, c'était Miss Allsunday qui s'occupait de transmettre mes ordres. Je ne voyais personne, ça me laissais plus de temps pour élaborer mes plan diabolique.

Je regardais les toits dorée du grand palais d'Alabasta et je me répétais dans ma tête : « Je t'aurais un jour, je t'aurais »

A ce même moment, je reconnus le bruit d'un escargophone dans ma poche droite.

Allô ?

Vous êtes-vous posé la question si nous avions gardé nos pouvoir ?

Qui est à l'appareil ?

Levez les yeux, vous verrez bien

Je m'exécutais.

Eh bien, vous au moins vous n'avez pas perdu la main !

Non, tout comme vous je l'espère !

Miss Allsunday dans toute sa splendeur descendit dans la seconde d'un escalier de bras (dit comme ça, ça peut paraître étrange)

Prêt à conquérir le royaume ?

Rassemblez les membres de Baroque Works au spider-café, demandez à Miss DoubleFinger si elle peut reprendre son travail de serveuse et retrouver les autres agents spéciaux. Conseil de guerre se soir à 19 heure.

A tes ordres Boss !

Je souris à ces paroles, j'éprouvais du bonheur pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Je voyais Miss Allsunday partir en direction des autres qui avait déjà retrouvés Mr1 et Miss GoldenWeek, qui apparemment, avait eu le reflex de nous attendre au cœur de la capital.

Le soir venue, tout Baroque Works était assis à la grande table du Spider-café. Mr2 et Mr4 nous attendaient déjà là-bas.

Je pris la parole :

1ère étape : s'organiser, nous devons reprendre du service alors chacun doit y mettre du sien.

2ème étape : s'entraîner, certes nous avons encore nos pouvoir, mais nos capacité physique sont encore limité.

Et enfin : attaquer, nous allons reprendre Alabasta, et nous serons les maître du royaume !

Miss Allsunday parla à son tour :

Baroque Works est de retours, et ça va faire mal !

FIN

Merci à Eiichiro Oda, pour l'inspiration qu'il m'a donné, merci aux personnes qui m'ont aidé, et surtout merci à vous de m'avoir suivi !

L'aventure n'est pas terminer, je suis sur une autre fan-fiction ! On se retrouve très vite !

;)

Correctrices : Neko-Gailin & LaetiChOuuxx

Laissez une REVIEW svp ! ^^


End file.
